Hilgo
by robacsam
Summary: Jimmy's weathly life under his strange nanny
1. Chapter 1

She was a big unmovable mass not to be bothered, something so tough she probably fought bears for fun, and whose cooking was questionable. She was the Neutron Family's nanny; Hilgo.

Now, the Neutrons hired the woman on purpose when their investment was only worth a fraction of what it was now. When the little whipped-cream headed-boy was more memorable as a cute baby. But Mrs. Neutron was also busy with other things besides being a mother, and frankly, holding or touching the baby scared her. Hilgo came into their employment after two day nannies, a night-nurse, and wet nurse. Jimmy was two or so, and one of the former nannies (they couldn't recall her name either) reported the boy getting picked on at the park by somw little girl. This wouldn't do.

So after interviews done by assistances, litte James Neutron was introduced to Hilgo. He looked up in some much fear, his wide eyes started to tear up. It got worse when the strong arms picked him up. She was like a monster drom a worse nightmare, worse than Grandma's kisses.

However, once the small boy clamed a little bit he got some lunch (Hilgo made the strangest sandwiches), and they went to the park. Where Little Jimmy was set in the sandbox next to a plum boy and a little odd masked thing. Hilgo would sit by the other parents, but they learned not to talk to her veey much. tried once.

"So which one's yours?"

"Small one." She answered honestly thinking 'the one you just saw me with stupid twig'.

"Ooooh...Of course...he has your eyes."

"I am nanny, not mother."

Then her attention was almost gladly pulled away as screams of her charge were heard. Most parents ingored it, chilren were naturally loud and it was hard to tell their having fun from fear. But Hilgo glanced up, spying a blonde girl in pink with fistfuls of sand standing almost on Jimmy and his friends. Thr odd one having some kind of sneezing-crying, strange fit and the weirder one failing to brandish a stick like a sword since it was up his nose.

Cindy, to this day, testifies they were only playing. But a shadw overcame her none the less, and she found herself picked uo with one arm, the other picked up Jimmy like a football, and stuck her into the deepest sand pile with her head still sticking out. When Jimmy got all of the sand from his eyes and stopped, that was all he saw of Cindy and her mother frantically digging her out. He looked up at was still a scary beast, and smiled.

"T'hank yoo, Hill-go! T'at was so cool!" Speech was hard when you were two, genius or not.

"Da." Hilgo just answered as they headed home towards Neutron Estate.


	2. Chapter 2

The worst part of her job was getting her charge to do as told. At any age she could just scoop him up, but getting the small boy to stay still and be quiet was another matter. Not to mention his..."playing", as Hilgo dubbed it. Many times a day she'd fine the boy going through the recycling or taking a part his out-dated computers when Mama woukd insist Papa get Jimmy the latest one off the line. Normally she'd then pull him from his work and have to drag him back to whatever tutor he out-smarted.

"Hillll-gooo! I finished the lesson! I just need a few more seconds!"

"To make mess I clean."

"I'll clean it laaaater- i'm almost done with a breakthrough in human-robot relations!" Jimmy whined. He was rarely directly told "no", and this time was no different. Instead, Hilgo just kept carrying the eight-year-old, small boy.

"What if I finish the work early? Then you can't clean up my...'mess'?" He always tried to bargin but Hilgo was too smart for that.

"You do lesson good. Not fast to be early." And she dropped him in his chair in the estates library. The teacher this week, an old suited man, whod been writing for the past hour on the chalk board before him to explain string theory in a way a child could understand (IQ wasnt the problem at his age, it was emotions) and hadnt noticed his small pupil had done more than disappear behind his thick textbook. Jimmy sighed and almost expected his doomed fate as Hilgo made her way back to his room to clean the mess.

As she did so she took a few moments to set aside the tin can Jimmy put wheels on and glued eyes too. The boy called it a "prototype"- Hilgo called it a product of a bored boy who wasn't doing his school work. Mama and Papa already forbid him a pet, too much mess, and ither children were dangerous and loud, and annoying. They'd probably trash the estate better than Jinmy ever could. So a toy-dog, Hilgo figured was a good way to cope and she allowed it. Having no idea what it'd become.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please? Please? Please?" The tiny voice had been falling hilgo around all day without lessons.

"Go read," her deep voice boomed back.

"I read all of my books." Jimmy stated as she watched Hilgo handle a few baskets of laundry she could carry probably morw than five in a stack, but there was still the matter of getting the mechine ready and folding, ironing, this was just Jimmys clothes though, as Mama and Papa lwt professionals handle them. She rolled her eyes as she set the loads down. Knowing tiny foot steps followed.

"You already have friends over today- the fat ball. Mama kicked him out, terrible boy..."

"Carl's not terrible- just allergic to marble, and most fabrics and foods-and it's not about that!" The nine-year-old stomped his tiny foot to try and get Hilgo's attention the way her simple movements could do the same. It never had the same effect.

"I have to work."

"I know! I know! That's what this is about! Help me take the laundry to the basement. I want to try something."

She rolled her eyes, but picked up her five-basket-stacks and followed. It couldn't be worse than the last time.

"I called it:The Neutron Acceler-dry-tron, get it?" He had time big smile with his wide eyes that ended under a bowlcut Hilgo forced on him after his lastest timesaving invention went wrong.

"Da." Hilgo nodded, just wanting to get this out of the way. It looked like a crude monster, starting with a repurposed metal tank, that lead to some kind of old ringers, that lead to a conveyor belt, large robot hands that looked like the answer to where the Gardener's gloves had gone, hung over each part of the project. About twenty fert away were boxes labeled "socks", "pants", "shirts" and other things.

"Now, to start the tank like you would the clothes washer if you please."

Of course she started with the top one, added the bleach and cleaner. Water alrewdy poured into it once she closed the lid (it could hold more, this load was just for test), soon the magic happened and hilgo's eyes got wide as she saw the washee filter out piece by peice of clothing, they went through ringers and the arms found the right boxes for each one.

"It worked!" Jimmy beamed at the few shirts, and such it had filtered out clean in seconds. That one load was done, clean and folded in their boxes in a mintue tops.

"Try thr rest at once?!" Jimmy was too excited to ask probably. But Hilgo did as he asked, first the second load, then third, and fourth together. It was already folding more clothes than Hilgo could put in with all of the needed cleaning supplies. Then the washer found it harder tk keep turning and the bubbles filled up, the other mechines started smoking. In seconds their was a small boom, and the basement filled with enough soap, Hilgo's charge couldn't be seen. But with one arm she found him without even looking and pulled him from the mess. He was still in midair as he spit out some water.

"I can fix it." He told Hilgo, who simply shook her head. There'd be no "fixing" today.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad-wait-"

All Hugh was trying to do was leave the house, briefcase and coffee in hand and he kept talking long, fast steps to do so, knowing the short ten year old would have trouble keeping up.

"Tick-tock, Jeffery. You see the briefcase?" He asked the boy but was cut off by his wife at the door, sporting her new minke coat.

"It's Jimmie." She corrected taking a moment from hee cellphone calls to receive a passing moment of affection from her husband before the days seperated them all.

"And it's too early to bother your father, dear. Do it after work."

"I just wanted to know if I could have friends over-"

"You wasted my time for that?" Hugh scolded, but was already half out the door and going farther as the limo pulled up and he headed down the manors marble stairs.

"What friends?" Judy took a few seconds to fain an interest. But she looked at her phone rather than the boy who sported his new haircut from Hilgo who said it wss too "long".

"Carl and Sheen-I was thinking we could go down to the sug-"

"You know I don't like you interacting with those...children..in public, it's so dirty most of the time."

"Well, Mama, that's why I wanted to know first if they could come here..."

"And touch our things?!"

"Just my things I swear!" He followed as his mother started to walk away with her ringing phone.

"You have lessons." She said as if it was a better reason, before she rang the bell for Hilgo. Jimmy would never understand how such a large woman could just appear, as if from air. But he waa picked up like normal and carried to the library in defeat. His day only got worse when he was left in his normal chair with a boring teacher of Arthurian lore and he noticed at a far table sat Dimitri: a few uears older than Jimmy, the teenager would sit in the library popping his chewing gum and listening to music as his mother worked. The two never spokw but it reminded Jimmy of a thing he thought was wonderful: a day off from education. Like Dimitri's school got. He didn't even get Sundays off and had to work inventing around each lesson and assignment. He tried ways to do this before, a robot that exploding in his seat, a patch that let him fake an illness. But Hilgo peeled it off like a bandaide and he was still grounded for that. But he knew their had to be a way to get a day off, he just had to apply his big brain.


	5. Chapter 5

It was six a.m. when the Nuetron family started their day. Hugh would shower and Judy would listen to the radio in their bathtub as the chiefs made everyone's breakfast; for Hugh coffee, for Judy grapefruit, and for their son some pancakes with strawberries normally. They ate in the same large dining room, but the table was so long it was hard to talk and everyone was busy. At one head of the table Hugh would read the paper, at a sit in the middle Judy would text, and at the other end of the table (which served as some primitive or subconscious symbol that Jimmy was also a "man" as he sat at a head of the table. This wasn't anything against Judy, who was seated to Hugh's right. She may not be a man, but she was no lesser. She was her husband's right hand.) Jimmy was expected to be studying.

At 6:45 Hugh would leave for the office, Judy would leave for her home office to talk about some charity auction, and ring the bell for Hilgo. Judy followed behund Hugh for her passing kiss and Jimmy behind her, his bowl-cut had grown out a bit and was becoming "unmanageable" as Hilgo called it.

"See you later, Papa." Jimmy called at least.

"Yeah, yeah, you too Jeremy-" he called back as he gave a kiss to Judy on thr cheek who replied, "it's Jeffrey."

"Jeffrey- right."

"It's Jimmy-" the boy mumbled as Judy rang the bell for Hilgo and waited.

Nothing. She rang again. Still nothing. Jimmy rolled his eyes as some panic overcame his mother and even Hugh stopped his hurry half-way down the steps, not hearing the woman.

"It's the sixteenth." He just told them.

He never saw them move so fast as they checked dates in their phones. So much fear overcame them, he swore Hugh got a little pale.

"She put in for time off two weeks ago to go home for svad'ba yeye docheri." Jimmy said, as Hugh's mouth hung open. Thanks to sunglasses he couldn't see how wide their eyes were.

"What?- What is that? Some, weird, Russian hoilday?" Hugh asked, he dropped his coffee.

"Her daughter's wedding, Papa."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well I can't take him today I have that meeting-"

"I cant take him either, Hugh." Jimmy looked from his father on the steps to his mother by the door, just watching between them like a bad ball game.

"You know I have my book club, and then brunch-"

"Which just means youll have to go a day without drinking and gossiping-"Hugh rolled his eyes behind his shade,

"You can take him and have some low-level watch him-but pick someone clean, if he gets sick It'll spread."

"I didnt say I was-!"

"I said he's going, Hugh."

"I could always just...watch myself?" Jimmy suggested, it stopped the fight dead.

"Are you crazy, kid?" Hugh askd, "you break stuff when bwing watched-" The door shutting cut him off and Jimmy found himself standing outside on the steps as Judy locked the door behind them. The lean man in a nice suit sighed in defeated, slumped over for a single second before he stood back uo straight, things in hand cellphone out like nothijg happened ans he continued down the steps.

"Lets go, tiny legs, tick tock. Now Im late."

Jimmy did try and keep out, he wasnt sure if he should be happy about this, or bored already as he knew the day was going to be.


End file.
